Angela WildBlossom's Adventure
by SilverDawn15
Summary: After meeting a boy named Daniel ThunderBlood, Angela WildBlossom and Daniel ThunderBlood must team up to face Malestaire and save Wizard City. Along the adventure the two fall for each other. Will Angela and Daniel deafet Malestaire or will they be separated for good and not deafet him?


"Look where you're heading newcomer!" A boy with pitch-black hair and gray eyes wearing a black robe with white trim and a matching hat. The person he

yelled at was a girl wirh silver hair and purple eyes wearing a light green robe with dark green trim and a matching hat. "Sorry..." she mumbled so quietly that

he couldn't hear her. "Just stay out of Ryan's way!" a boy with red hair and green eyes wearing a orange robe with yellow trim and a orange hat with red trim

shouted.

When the two left a boy with blue hair and eyes helped the girl pick up her books that she dropped. "Are you okay?" he asked, worried about the girl.

The girl just nodded and grabbed her books. "You better stay away from Ryan and Mason or else they'll make your life miserable," the boy said as he handed

her a copy of Ravenwood's School of Magic Rules. "It says that Professor Drake is the one that gives punishments to those that disobey the rules, and yet those

two never get caught."

He realized he never asked the girl for her name and felt stupid by it. "I'm Daniel ThunderBlood," he said to her. "Who're you?" The girl looked

surprised at him, no one ever talked to a loner at all. "A-Angela WildBlossom." she said raising her voice from it's quiet form. "Angela huh?" he said to himself. "That's

kinda pretty."

Angela blushed heavily at what he said and ran to her dorm. _He thinks what?! _A knock at her door brought her back to reality and she heard a voice on

the other side. "C'mon Angela! I mean your name is pretty, it doesn't mean I think you're pretty! Heck maybe Ryan made you bump into him so he can tease you! He

teases people he likes!" Daniel shouted at the other side of the door. _Maybe he teases everyone._

Angela opened her door only to have Daniel run in and slam it shut. "Uh hi?" she asked as Daniel looked scared. "She's here." he said while trying to catch his breath.

"Who's here?" Angela said after Daniel was okay. "Daniel Wolf ThunderBlood! Come out this instant!" a woman's voice sounded from the other side of the door. "My

mom," Daniel said. "Saffron ThunderBlood, the assistant of Merle Ambrose." Daniel said as he opened the door to show a woman with pitch-black hair and gray eyes

wearing different pieces of clothes colored silver and black.

Angela heard about Saffron from Tara Blue, who's mother Brianna Blue is a cousin to Saffron, and couldn't believe she was standing right in front of her... while glaring

at Daniel. "I thought I said to be back at the castle by dusk." Saffron said angrily at her son. "I know Mom," Daniel said. "But I had to help her because Ryan ran into her

and blamed her for it." Saffron looked from Daniel to Angela and back to Daniel. "Well at least you had an excuse," she said calming down. "Maybe I'll have a talk with

Sabrina about Ryan's attitude." She teleported to who knows where leaving Daniel and Angela alone.

"Who's Sabrina?" Angela asked curiously. "Sabrina DeathWeaver," Daniel said. "Mom's sister, my aunt and Ryan's mother, do not get her angry or else you will regret

it." Daniel teleported to his home and didn't know he wasn't alone. "You live here?" someone asked scaring him. He turned around to see Angela looking at the landscape

of the flying castle and land.

Angela's PoV

"How did you get here?" Daniel asked me as I looked at his home. "I was with you when you teleported," I said, answering his question. "You forgot to move somewhere else

and here I am!" Daniel looked nervous and scared at the same time. "Oh no! Mom's gonna kill me!" he said to himself while pacing back and forth. "Why is she gonna kill you?"

I asked and he looked at me scared. "If she sees I'm with a girl then she will think we're dating and look for your parents to put a future wedding together!" he shouted as he backed

away from me. "There's one problem to that." I said nervously to him.

"What's is it?" he asked calmed now. "I don't have any parents." I admitted to him. He looked shocked and worried at the same time. "W-What do you mean you don't have any parents?" he asked me. "If you call Headmaster Ambrose a parent then no," I said to him. "I don't have any parents." He looked confused at what I said. "How is Ambrose your

parent?" he asked cautiously. "When I was a baby he found me in Unicorn Way," I said to him, telling my backstory. "He was the one who named me Angela because I was with

Lady Oriel and I was in a patch of wild blossoms. So that's how I got my name."

Black and white smoke dissapeared as Saffron ThunderBlood teleported back and saw me and Daniel. "What's going on?" she asked while figuring it out. Daniel walked to her

and said what I never wanted to hear. "Mom," he said to her. "Angela's an orphan." She looked shocked and looked at me. "Is that true?" She asked wide-eyed. I nodded not trusting

my voice right now. Daniel told her what I told him and she looked at me calmly. "Your welcome to stay with us if you like." she said shocking me and Daniel. "O-okay." I said nervously

while trying not to stutter.

A Firecat, Dark Sprite, Bloodbat and a mini Clockwork Golem watched as we walked to the tower. "These are some of Mom's pets," Daniel told me when we reached the tower. "The others are inside." And right on cue, a gray Piggle with a red belly, a pink Piggle, a blue and yellow Dragon, and a gold and silver Dragon came from the top floor.

"This is Princess Shadow, Prince Abbey, Prince Hunter and Prince Bandit," he said pointing to the Piggles and Dragons. "This is Amber," he pointed to the Firecat. "Queen Shadow," a Dark Sprite. "King Buddy," a Bloodbat. "And Pebbles." the mini Clockwork Golem. "You're gonna have to share your bed Daniel," Saffron said to him. "Until I get enough

money to buy the theater one." Daniel sleeps on the bottom floor in a royal bed while his mom sleeps on the top floor in another royal bed.

"C'mon." Daniel said as he pulled me to his bed. We got under the covers and I heard him whisper something to me. "Good night Angel." he said taking the 'a' off my name.

"Good night Dani." I whisper a nickname back. We both fell into a deep sleep with the outside sounds as a lullaby.

_End of Chapter 1_

Okay, Angela WildBlossom and Saffron ThunderBlood belongs to me 'cause they are my wizards on Wizard101. Daniel, Tara, Ryan and Mason are wizards I made up. Brianna Blue belongs to my sister because she's her wizard on Wizard101. Ambrose and Lady Oriel do not belong to me, they belong to KingsIsle.


End file.
